


Oh my darling

by RinHaruismyOTP



Series: Unconnected Merthur Works [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Court Sorcerer Merlin, Fluff, Gaius is #done, Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: Gaius stared at him for a moment. “Arthur?” he repeated incredulously. “Why are you blocking Arthur out?”“Well, you see…”The door burst open, again, and for a moment all Gaius could think was to wonder how much longer it would hold out before someone managed to wrench it out of its frame. Then he looked away to the king, and was taken aback by the dazed look on the man’s face. Merlin squealed and made for his room, but Arthur had seen him, and grabbed his arm.“Merlin,” he said, a beatific smile on his face. “I found you, my love.”





	

The door burst open, causing Gaius to look up from his work in surprise. Not that he really should have been, of course, as these days the door burst open with regrettable frequency. It wasn’t good for his health.

Merlin was panting hard, appearing as if he’d been running as fast as he could. “Merlin?” Gaius asked, alarmed, and that feeling only grew at the panicked look in Merlin’s eyes.

“Gaius,” he said, before pausing, glancing over his shoulder at the door, and pushing a chair in front of it. Gaius felt a surge of pride that he hadn’t used magic to do so, and yet had no idea why his furniture was being rearranged. “Gaius, you have to help me.” His eyes were wide.

“What have you done now, boy?” Merlin made a noise of protest.

“Me? I did nothing! For once, this was absolutely _not_ my fault. Lady Eleanora, now that’s who you can blame,” he said, and even as he finished speaking the door rattled.

Gaius sighed. “Who, or what, is on the other side of that door, Merlin?” he asked, resigned.

Merlin looked nervous. “Er…Arthur?”

Gaius stared at him for a moment. “ _Arthur_?” he repeated incredulously. “Why are you blocking _Arthur_ out?”

“Well, you see…”

The door burst open, _again_ , and for a moment all Gaius could think was to wonder how much longer it would hold out before someone managed to wrench it out of its frame. Then he looked away to the king, and was taken aback by the dazed look on the man’s face. Merlin squealed and made for his room, but Arthur had seen him, and grabbed his arm.

“Merlin,” he said, a beatific smile on his face. “I found you, my love.”

There was a silence. “Merlin,” Gaius said, finally. “What is going on?”

***

This was not how Merlin had expected this day to go. When Lord Terrence and Lady Eleanora had arrived at the castle at midday, they had been greeted with smiles and Merlin had found them remarkably kind and engaging as he’d led them through the castle. Lord Terrence was a tall, thin man with bright ginger hair and a scruffy beard, who had, upon realising that Merlin was _the_ Merlin, court sorcerer to the king, quickly announced his great respect for him and struck up conversation about healing magic. Lady Eleanora, a blonde woman with delicate features, had walked by her husband’s side, nodding occasionally and staring up at him with love in her eyes as he talked. From time to time she would speak up and say her bit, but for the most part she seemed satisfied listening to him talk.

Which was, really, the main reason Merlin was now so confused.

From there, things had devolved rapidly. The gift the lady had offered Arthur – a tiny chest with the head of a flower from a far distant land inside, spelled not to wither – had undergone Merlin’s usual tests for poisons and been found to be completely harmless. Yet it was the only thing Arthur had come into contact with that was out of the ordinary that day, and now he was _definitely_ acting out of the ordinary.

They were returning to Arthur’s chambers after a walk with the lord and lady, and had entered in after saying their farewells to the two until dinner. Merlin was about to ask Arthur if he wanted him to draw up a bath – why Merlin was still Arthur’s servant despite having the role of court sorcerer was beyond him, though Arthur always grumbled whenever he brought it up – but Arthur cut him off as he started to speak.

“I thought we’d never get away from them,” he said in a low voice, and Merlin, frowning, spun around, only to find that Arthur was well into his personal space. He tripped back over his feet in surprise, ending up with his back pressed to the wall. Arthur smiled and followed, placing one hand either side of his head.

Merlin’s heart could not deal with this. What was Arthur _doing_?

“Arthur?” he squeaked. Arthur’s eyes were soft.

“Merlin,” he said back, and _golly_ , his eyes were soft. His expression was… tender.

There was definitely something wrong.

“What are you doing?” Merlin managed, and Arthur laughed, gently.

“What do you think?” he said, and leaned down, placing a soft kiss of Merlin’s lips. Merlin froze. “Stealing a kiss, my darling.”

Merlin unfroze, only to immediately faint.

 

When he woke, he was laid down on a bed. A bed that, upon reflection, was very familiar, for he had often used to take naps on it when he was supposed to be working.

Why was he asleep on Arthur’s bed?

He could vaguely hear the sound of humming in the background, and _that really sounded like Arthur_. Why was Arthur humming? Arthur didn’t hum. Arthur groaned, and shouted, occasionally laughed, and whistled when he wanted to be annoying, but he never _hummed_.

It all came rushing back. Arthur had kissed him. Arthur had called him _darling_.

It was gross. Or at least, the second one was.

Merlin’s mind raced as he thought through the day. What could possibly have got to Arthur to make him like this? The answer he came to, of course, was Lady Eleanora’s gift. But unfortunately, he realised as he took a glance over at the window, it was past sundown, and the lady and her husband would be gone by now. He flicked his eyes over the room, praying Arthur wouldn’t see, and, when he was sure he was looking the other direction, snuck out of the bed and to the door. Just as he reached it, the king’s voice rose up through the room. “My dearest, you’re up! Wherever are you going?”

Merlin ran. He had to get to Gaius.

***

“So you think he’s under a love spell?” Gaius confirmed, and Merlin nodded, snorting.

“Obviously. Have you seen him?” he reminded him, and Gaius stared at the king. He was stood directly behind Merlin, and though after Merlin’s scolding the last time Arthur had tried to touch him had stopped him, it hadn’t stopped to rain of affectionate nicknames or lack of personal space.

“Unfortunately, I have.” Gaius passed his ex-assistant the book he was holding. “How about this one?” he asked, and Merlin glanced up, face brightening instantly.

“That’s the one!” he said excitedly, pointing at the flower he was being shown. “What I don’t get is why Lady Eleanora would want to put a love spell on Arthur. She was very obviously in love with her husband. And why did it make him fall in- be like this around me?”

Gaius was reading the book. “Hm,” he said after a minute. “Interesting.”

“What’s interesting?” said Merlin, sounding exasperated.

“You’re interesting,” said Arthur quietly from behind Merlin, and Merlin jumped, laughing nervously.

Gaius tapped the book, desperately attempting to ignore his king. “It’s a ghall flower. A love spell even in its flower form. The scent does it. It is not, however, a spell that causes love. More one that… displays it.”

“You mean…”

“Yes.”

The sound of Arthur smelling Merlin’s hair was the only one audible throughout the room.

***

Arthur awoke with a startling headache. He groaned and flung his arm in front of his eyes to protect them from the light streaming in through the curtains. Had he been drinking? He couldn’t recall having had plans to, but Gwaine would often pull him into a drinking game anytime he felt like it.

Cursing Gwaine silently, he rolled over on his bed and yawned. He looked up at the squeak of the door, even as Merlin made his way over to him with his breakfast, and he sat up in his bed. “Breakfast, sire,” was all he said, and despite his headache, Arthur was suddenly alert.

Sire? Merlin hadn’t called him that for years, with the exception of those times it was used with an obvious teasing tone. He had said something, he must have, whilst he was drunk. But dear god…

Was it an insult, or a confession?

“Merlin-”

“Arthur-”

They both stopped and looked at each other, having spoken at the same time. “You go first,” Arthur said.

Merlin looked down at his feet. “Er, do you remember much from the past day?” he asked, and Arthur frowned, thinking.

“The last thing I remember is receiving that flower from Lady Eleanora.” Realisation struck him. “Was it poisoned?”

Merlin looked offended. “Of course not. Who do you take me for? A beginner? I can tell poison from a league away.” Then his expression turned sheepish. “It turns out, however, I need to get better at recognising love spells.”

“I was hit by a love spell? From Lady Eleanora?” Merlin nodded. And somehow… that was better than having insulted and/or confessed to Merlin. A weight lifted off his chest. “Not the first time, I suppose. Who could resist this?” he said, gesturing to his naked torso. Arthur noticed Merlin’s eyes following his hands before his eye line jerked up and he cleared his throat, blushing.

Arthur’s heart leapt.

“It wasn’t a normal love spell though,” Merlin continued, and Arthur took the first bite of his breakfast.

“No?” he said absent-mindedly, no longer too worked up about Merlin’s story, and more interested in analysing his flushed red cheeks.

“It didn’t make you fall in love with Lady Eleanora. It was a spell to make you show your true feelings.”

Arthur’s froze, hand halfway to his mouth. “It… what?”

Merlin wasn’t meeting his eye. “The ghall flower makes you act on your feelings, whilst enhancing them in some, er, odd ways, instead of making you fall in love with someone.”

A silence reigned through the room for- Arthur didn’t know how long for. Merlin _knew_. What had he done? Oh god, what had he _done_?

Merlin looked up, finally. “Do you- do you really love me?” he said in a tiny voice. Arthur’s heart was pounding.

“I-” he said, and then stopped. _Get it together,_ he chided himself, _you’re supposed to be a brave knight._ “Yes.”

Another beat of silence. And then-

Merlin smiled. Beamed, even, and then pounced, knocking the fruit out of Arthur’s hand and onto the bed. Merlin was hugging him.

Arthur’s arms wrapped around him on instinct, and he absolutely did not want to let go. “Does this mean-” he started, and Merlin drew back.

“I love you too,” he said, and kissed him.

The mouths collided gracelessly, a mess of firm lip on firm lip, determined, until suddenly they were yielding, softening and moulding the shape of the other’s. Then Arthur’s tongue slipped into Merlin’s mouth, playing with Merlin’s own, and Merlin moaned. Arthur withdrew at that, panting heavily and amazed at the sight of Merlin in his lap, mussed with swollen lips.

“I love you,” he whispered, and Merlin smiled.

 

When Merlin left to get answers from Lady Eleanora the next day, he returned only with Eleanora’s _you’re welcome._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! If you see any mistakes please tell me, and feedback is much appreciated!!


End file.
